


Double Trouble

by BabyScope



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: Last night was a long one, wining and dining. Tonight might be even longer, if the twins have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Double Trouble

Last night had been rough, to say the least. Wining and dining with the elite. You were born and bred into this, but it was absolutely exhausting, and stressful. It didn’t help that the twins were practically pouring the alcohol down your throat. They loved how giggly and affectionate that you got when you were drunk.You’d known and been with them for years, and this was very normal, and you loved doing it because of those smiles they got.

Morning was a different story. You woke up off and on with gentle prodding from Kaoru, who was feeding you water and food every few hours. You didn’t fully wake up until the sun had set again, and you felt warm. 

“Hikaru… she’s still sleeping!” You could hear the hiss of a whisper from Kaoru as he scolded his brother.

“She’s been sleeping all damn day… I can’t wait anymore.” Hikaru’s voice was further away and coming from somewhere lower… Then you really felt it, the hot tongue on your clit. Gasping your hips jerked and your eyes snapped open. Gasping you let out a shuddery breath and felt warm hands carefully move you. Kaoru slid himself behind you and lightly whispered in your ear as you pressed into him for support.

“I tried to make him wait.” Nodding your head you let out a strangled moan as Hikaru’s tongue slid inside of you, your toes curled.

“It’s o-okay…” Hikaru chuckled and glanced up at his twin. 

“See? It’s fine.” Pulling back Hikaru grabbed you and tugged you down, forcing Kaoru to lean forward slightly to keep holding you. Without further warning, Hikaru’s cock went hard and deep into your pussy. Letting out a sharp cry your hands flailed slightly, looking for something to grasp. Kaoru’s arms came around and you immediately gripped them as the other twin mercilessly pounded into you. Gasping for air you could hear a soft warm voice soothing you, but you had no god damn idea what Kaoru was saying. You couldn’t focus.

Hiking your hips up slightly, you put your weight on the balls of your feet, Hikaru gripping your hips to hold them up as he sat up. Kaoru moved onto his legs, helping to sandwich you in between them, though Kaoru himself wasn’t really touching you.

Then out of nowhere the heat completely overwhelmed you and you came hard around Hikaru’s god, his breath shaky and staggered as he tried to not completely lose his shit. And it didn’t work.

“Tight… fuck… cumming.” Hikaru’s hips jerked as you felt the cum pool in your belly. Gasping your whole body shuddered before our muscles relaxed. Hikaru watched your face for a moment before chuckling, slowly pulling out of you.

“You think you're safe? I know Kaoru has been nice and sweet but… I think you got lulled into a false sense of security there…”

“Wha--” Before you could blink you were on your back, your neck resting on a pillow. Kaoru moved easily between your legs, giving your slit a long, slow lick before he pulled back, thrusting into you deep. Moaning your legs twitched and on instinct spread wider and hiked up, your feet resting on his hips. 

“Tilt your head back little toy.” Hikaru cupped the back of your neck, lifting up so your head tilted back. On instinct your mouth fell open and you moaned as his cock thrust into your mouth and down your throat. Thank fuck you didn’t have a gag relflex. The sensations came one after another, Kaoru lighty licking and kissing your breasts, his tongue teasing your nipples as his fingers intertwined with yours, pinning your hands down as he fucked you. Hikaru above you fucking your mouth. Your body was nothing but instinct as pleasure was driven into you again and again. You lost count of how many times they made you cum, but when they came, oh you *felt* that. And you heard it. Hikaru was a little louder as he groaned from the release and you drank it down, but even though Kaoru was quieter the impact was just as strong.

Gasping as Hikaru pulled out of your mouth, you tried to catch your breath, only to have Kaoru kiss you. It was sweet, but it was in no way calm and it said one very strong statement: *they were not done.*

And that was verified as you were pulled up onto Kaoru’s lap and Hikaru slid in behind you, his cock pressing into your ass.

It was going to be a long night….


End file.
